Le diable est entré par la porte
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Sa journée a été comme toutes les autres, éprouvante mais pas trop mauvaise. En rentrant chez lui pour se reposer, Zoro retrouve son énergie sans rien faire et même plus... si infinité ! UA/Rating M.


**Bonjour !**

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial puisque c'est l'anniversaire de notre Zoro Roronoa international ! Pour cela, j'ai tenu à lui faire un petit cadeau qui je l'espère vous plaira _-à lui, c'est sûr. Il adore_ \- !

 **Rating** : M

 **Pairing** : ZoLaw - _je ne change pas_ -.

 **Note** : C'est un UA - _encore un, vous allez m'dire_ \- et c'est à la première personne.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Oda-sama ne veut rien me céder.

 **Résumé** : Sa journée a été comme toutes les autres, éprouvante mais pas trop mauvaise. En rentrant chez lui pour se reposer, Zoro retrouve son énergie sans rien faire et même plus... si infinité !

J'espère que la lecture vous plaira !

* * *

 **Le diable est entré par la porte.  
**

* * *

Sérieusement, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.  
A tout, vraiment à tout mais pas à ça là, devant moi.  
Une petite soirée surprise, j'aurais compris. Un nouvel équipement de kendo, ça m'aurait été parfait. Le petit kit d'entretien de sabre que je lorgnais encore la semaine dernière, ok.  
Mais là, c'est juste au-dessus de toutes mes espérances.  
C'est le genre de truc que j'aurais jamais pu imaginer même avec tout le courage du monde, alors pensait que cette chose vient en parti de mon ex…, c'est inimaginable.  
Et pourtant, j'ai beau me pincer, me frapper jusqu'à avoir mal, j'rêve pas ! C'est tout sauf un rêve à cet instant et ça m'va.

J'leur avais dit, « ne faites rien de trop chiant », « ne vous emmerdez pas avec ce genre de chose » mais là, j'ai l'air d'un con dans ma propre chambre.  
Je sais que je lorgnais dessus depuis des semaines – _des mois entiers_ \- sans relâche. Que j'ai appris ses mimiques sans le faire exprès et que mon instinct le détecte automatiquement mais, non impossible !  
Ces enfoirés n'ont pas pu faire ce genre de chose, si !? Évidemment que si, puisqu'il est là.  
Ils ont bien vu que mon attention était fixé sur autre chose que le kendo depuis un moment et même s'ils m'ont questionnés et que j'ai répondu, j'pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusqu'à là.

Ça fait quelques mois maintenant qu'il traine avec Sanji – _mon ex_ \- et si je l'ai aperçu alors que j'terminais mon cours et que j'attendais Luffy, j'pensais ne jamais pouvoir lui parler.  
J'suis pas du genre froussard ou quoi – _loin de là_ \- seulement, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point il peut être impressionnant. Inaccessible même si cet abruti de blond lui parle semblant de rien.  
Je l'ai toujours regardé de loin après ça, apprit des trucs sur lui par l'intermédiaire de ce même doré qui parle toujours trop et doucement, je me suis mis à attendre ces apparitions.  
Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien foutre dans ma chambre, assis nonchalamment sur mon lit !?  
Comment a-t-il pu entrer et pourquoi diable, lit-il tranquillement un bouquin aussi gros qu'un dictionnaire !?

Relisant ce mot que j'ai décroché de ma poignée de porte, je fronce les sourcils et revient vers ce gars ô combien bandant !  
Je sais comment il s'appelle mais, c'est bien la seule chose de concrète que je sache sur lui – _mise à part les choses que j'ai pu observer-._  
Mordant ma lèvre et passant une main dans mes cheveux trop vert aux goûts de certains, je fais un pas de plus dans ma chambre et inévitablement – _enfin_ \- je croise le regard acier de ce putain de top model !  
Un fin gilet noir remonté sur ses bras qui contraste avec son t-shirt blanc et son jean ni trop sombre ni trop clair, il sourit – _me sourit_ \- et ses putains de lèvres ont l'air tellement arrogantes que j'ai envie de les faire taire !

 **_ Okaeri, Roronoa-ya~**

La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et l'une de ses mains appuyée sur ma couette, il attend et m'observe.  
Moi, je n'sais même plus quoi dire. Sérieusement, c'est quoi cette merde !? J'vais surement me réveiller, c'est sûr. C'est obligé parce que je ne peux pas avoir un putain de cadeau de la sorte !  
Ok, c'est mon anniversaire. Ok, on peut espérer avoir une bonne journée mais là…, c'est carrément impossible qu'un canon pareil puisse répondre favorablement à la demande de mes amis – _peu importe la demande-._  
D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont demandé à ce noiraud pour qu'il accepte !?

 **_ Qu'est-ce que…-** _ **Ta-tadaima.**_

Plus ridicule que moi, c'est impossible ! Moi, le grand Roronoa Zoro suit intimidé.  
Je le vois alors déposer son livre non loin de lui et frottant son nez aquilin de son index, il garde les yeux rivés sur ma personne et reprend la parole.  
Je dois avoir l'air bien con. Rester au milieu de la pièce comme ça et n'ayant même pas la jugeote de retirer ne serait-ce que ma veste, sincèrement…, je dois avoir un problème.

 **_ Cusinier-ya~ m'a fait une requête. Au début, j'ai trouvé cela étrange puisqu'il avait amené quelques-uns de ses amis pis ensuite, j'ai entendu ton nom. Ton anniversaire est aujourd'hui, c'est bien cela !?**

Cuisinier-ya !? Ça doit certainement être Sanji mais qui sont ces « autres amis » !? Qui d'autres se retrouvent dans cette immense combine !?  
Soupirant et fronçant les sourcils, je décide enfin à faire comme chez moi – _puisque je le suis_ \- et me débarrassant de ma veste, je reviens planter mes émeraudes dans ce regard argenté rempli de malice.

 **_ Ouais mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont raconté au juste !?**

 **_ Ils m'ont dit qu'il était fort probable que je sois ton « type ». Ils ont également dit que tu ne manquais jamais une occasion de me regarder et que je serais probablement le « cadeau » rêvé pour ton 22ème anniversaire.**

Une sueur froide me court dans le dos. Je crois trop bien comprendre ce qu'il vient de me dire et très sérieusement, je me sens tellement honteux que j'en ai dû mal à respirer.  
Continuant encore et encore de passer la main dans mes cheveux, j'ai pas réellement envie de répondre. J'ai juste envie de tabasser mes soi-disant « amis ».  
Comment !? Comment ont-ils pu convaincre cette bombe humaine de- …D'ailleurs, comment est-il entré ici !? Personne n'a…, Luffy. Luffy est certainement dans le coup, lui aussi.

 **_ Un problème, Roronoa-ya~ !? …Je ne te fais pas plaisir !? Je me présente, je suis Trafalgar Law, en cinquième année de médecine et j'ai pris de mon précieux temps pour rester avec toi le temps qu'il faudra. Que préfères-tu !? Au-dessus ou en-dessous !?**

Il parle, parle et parle et sa voix envoutante me fait complètement dérailler.  
Et en plus de piailler, je vois son gilet descendre le long de ses épaules étroites et le col large de son t-shirt découvrir sa peau alléchante.  
Je crois que ma tête va me lâcher dans très peu de temps si ce noiraud minaude ainsi face à moi et sur mon lit. Mon cœur est occupé de battre et mes pas me font avancer.  
Je n'ai jamais été aussi tenté par quelqu'un que maintenant ou alors, je ne m'en rappelle pas – _ne m'en rappelle plus-._

 **_ Roronoa-ya~ tu veux que je t'aide à retrouver ta langue que tu as charmante quand tu me parles.**

Déglutissant, je le vois s'approcher de moi sans peine et si sa démarche est aguicheuse, je me tends quand ses mains – _qu'il a fine_ \- se posent sur mes épaules et que son visage se poste face au mien.  
Très proche…, tellement proche que je peux sentir son souffle frais près de mes lèvres.  
Et tranquillement, il m'embrasse et s'en va chercher ma langue comme il me l'a proposé. Il a un gout trop sucré pour ne pas manger de friandise, et de caprice.  
Sans réfléchir, j'attrape ses hanches étroites et le pressant contre moi, je participe à ce baiser qui devient doucement mais surement fiévreux et envieux.

Ses bras passent autour de mon cou, ses doigts viennent faire frissonner mon cuir-chevelu et s'il attrape quelques-unes de mes mèches, il tire mon visage vers l'arrière et là, j'ai le loisir de fixer son sourire sournois et narquois.  
Un putain de sourire qui me dit « embrasse-moi encore ».  
Face à face, ses prunelles d'un acier trempé brillent étrangement et si son ongle griffe ma lèvre et mon menton, j'attrape son doigt et le capture.  
De ce geste, il garde son rictus et revient me taquiner de son nez droit et fin. Bon Dieu, j'le veux maintenant !

 **_ Alors comment préfères-tu le faire, Roronoa-ya~ !?**

 **_ Je vais te faire hurler Law pour m'aguicher de la sorte, prépare-toi.**

 **_ Tu es donc du genre à dominer, j'aime assez les personnes qui savent ce qu'elles veulent. Préfères-tu que je me désha-**

Attrapant sa bouche trop bavarde, j'agrippe un peu plus sa taille et l'amène jusqu'à mon lit derrière lui. Très sincèrement, je préfère le déshabiller moi-même et rapidement.  
Le surplombant, ses prunelles me scrutent intensément et remontant son t-shirt qui me donne une vue imprenable sur son corps svelte, je ne me prive pas de mordre celui-ci avec hargne.  
Il est succulent. Comme je l'imaginais, comme je pensais qu'il soit. …Il est délicieux.  
Léchant son ventre et remontant sur son torse, je titille l'un de ses tétons et s'il me ré-agrippe les mèches, c'est simplement pour jouer avec celles-ci.

Caressant ses côtes, je les presse un peu et redescendant, je le découvre avec engouement.  
Putain, il est tellement bon ! J'vais pas tenir longtemps.  
Je ne fais que le mordre, je ressemble à une bête enragée qui a besoin de marquer son territoire. A un animal sauvage qui ne veut céder sa proie à personne et la garder séquestrée.  
Dégrafant son jean, Law se cambre légèrement pour m'aider et si un soupir lui échappe, je le vois se mordre la lèvre quand je me relève.  
Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde ! J'ai vraiment envie de le violenter et de l'entendre crier.

 **_ Roronoa-ya~, tu ne veux pas en profiter un peu !? J'ai réservé ma soirée et ma nuit pour toi.**

 **_ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'vais m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus, Law.**

Rien que son prénom me donne des frissons. J'adore le dire, le sentir rouler sur ma langue.  
Il me fait un putain d'effet que je ne peux pas contrôler.  
Tirant sur son pantalon, un léger gémissement s'échappe de sa bouche et le mettant en boxer, j'écarte ses jambes et rattrape ses lèvres alléchantes.  
L'embarquant par la taille, je l'enserre contre moi et sentant ses bras s'enrouler de nouveau autour de ma nuque, je peux facilement le sentir sourire.  
Le plaquant au matelas, je l'épie avec gourmandise et s'il se dandine, je le trouve diablement sexy vêtu de ce t-shirt remonté et de ces manches encore apparentes de son gilet.

 **_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Roronoa-ya~ !? Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi peut-être. …Je ne t'excite pas assez !?**

 **_ T'imagines pas à quel point tu me fais de l'effet alors laisse-moi te montrer. T'es incroyablement bandant Law, ne t'en fait pas pour ça.**

 **_ C'est bon à savoir.**

Gardant son sourire moqueur, Trafalgar se lève légèrement pour m'attraper les lèvres et si je le regarde faire, je passe aussi une main sous son boxer – _ce qui le fait sursauter_ -.  
Je réussis même à lui faire sortir un léger couinement et à sentir son engin durcir doucement mais surement.  
Satisfait de cela, je continue mon petit manège et s'il tient ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, il se dandine également sous mes doigts experts.  
Bon Dieu, j'ai tellement envie de lui faire du mal que ça relève du sadisme plus qu'autre chose mais, dans mes songes, il adore mes tortures.

L'embrassant ici et là, sa mâchoire et son cou, je joue toujours avec son corps mais impatient, je m'éloigne une nouvelle fois et retire mon chandail encombrant.  
Je veux le toucher encore plus, le sentir contre moi et le faire mien. Je veux qu'il m'appartienne depuis tellement longtemps que je serais capable de le pénétrer immédiatement mais…, non.  
Je veux lui faire plaisir, lui donner envie et le mettre sens dessus-dessous.  
Je veux le rendre dingue de moi alors le retournant assez facilement – _mon dieu qu'il est fin_ -, je jette son boxer et me jette sur son postérieur relevé et aguicheur.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu- hn !? …Roronoa-ya~ arrête…**

Titillant son intimité de ma langue, je le sens se déhancher et aperçoit furtivement ses mains s'accrocher à mes draps.  
Sa tête surement étouffée par un coussin, il essaie de taire ses gémissements pourtant jouissif.  
Écartant un peu plus son fessier et faisant entrer et sortir ma langue en lui, je peux le sentir frémir et voir ses orteils se crisper de plaisir.  
Continuant mon traitement à son égard, je reprends aussi mes caresses sur son membre maintenant bien droit et l'entendant gémir pour de bon – _me faisant entendre sa magnifique voix_ -, je ne peux que sourire intérieurement de tout ça.

Je suis tellement fier de l'effet que j'lui fais. J'pensais pas ça possible de le voir gémir ainsi !  
Sérieusement, hier encore il était l'inconnu de mes rêves et là, il est dans mon lit et me laisse maltraiter son corps.  
Invitant un doigt avec ma langue, une chose humidifie mon autre main et je constate avec fierté qu'il s'agit du sperme de mon beau brun.  
Merde, j'aurais aimé voir sa tête à ce moment-là mais ne pensant plus à cela, je continue de le pénétrer et de lui donner des frissons, je le sais.

 **_ Zoro hum… …at-tend~ hn…** **Zo-ro~**

 **_ Dit-le si tu en veux plus, Law. T'es délicieux, tu sais.**

Sa respiration est saccadée et son corps se tord de bonheur, ça se voit tellement que j'ai encore plus envie de le faire souffrir mais, je ne le fais pas.  
Je ne le fais pas parce que j'ai envie de voir son visage pervertie par ce qu'on est occupé de faire alors le remettant face à moi, j'ai la plus belle vision qui met était donné de voir !  
Il a les yeux brillants – _embrumés_ -, les joues rougies, la bouche entrouverte et le visage caché de moitié par sa main et son corps...- Merde son corps à peine recouvert de ses vêtements que je lui ai laissé, le rend divin.

Goulument je l'embrasse, ne lui laissant aucun instant de répit mais, il ne perd pas pied pour autant puisqu'il s'active à retirer mon pantalon en tirant sur celui-ci avec fermeté.  
Une fois cela fait, il cramponne mon fessier et nos deux verges se rencontrent, ce qui nous fait soupirer à l'unisson.  
Attrapant son menton pour graver son image dans mon esprit, un rictus se marque sur le coin de mes lèvres et ondulant du bassin, il laisse l'une de ses mains caresser ma joue.  
Je suis dingue de ce mec. Vraiment, complètement et assurément dingue de lui, là ! Je veux le posséder.

Reprenant sa bouche en otage, je suçote sa langue et sans que je ne remarque, il inverse nos positions et il se retrouve à califourchon sur moi.  
Ses cuisses de part et d'autres de mon bassin, il griffe mon torse à l'aide de ses ongles et continuant de me sourire malicieusement, il me donne d'étranges frissons.  
Des frissons qui me mangent l'échine et qui me traverse de part en part. J'ai bien hâte de voir ce qu'il va faire même si…, même si je m'en fous puisqu'il est alléchant.

 **_ Maintenant, on va faire à ma façon Roronoa-ya~, tu as bien joué, non !?**

 **_ Et j'ai encore envie de jouer, Law.**

Je le vois alors lécher ses doigts, les sucer de façon obscène pendant des minutes entières puis, les amener tranquillement vers son fessier.  
Merde s'il fait ça, je sens que j'vais pas tenir longtemps. Oh putain, qu'il est bon ! Il est là, sur moi, à se dandiner et à soupirer tandis qu'il insère ses doigts en lui.  
Il est un péché pour l'humanité, pour moi et j'ai juste envie de l'aider dans sa tâche.  
Je caresse ses cuisses, le regarde faire, attrape ses gémissements un par un et je le vois, se pénétrer d'un troisième doigt et se cambrer.

La bouche entrouverte et son regard acier dans le mien, il s'appuie sur mon torse pour mieux se positionner et il me fait envie.  
Non, c'est pire que ça, il me fait bander dur et ça s'aggrave de seconde en seconde.  
Il continue de m'aguicher, de me sourire avec cet air bien à lui et parce que je n'en peux plus d'être passif, j'attrape son membre que je caresse avec ardeur.  
Law est d'ailleurs ravi de ce traitement sur sa personne et s'il bouge un peu plus, je le vois aussi attraper ma verge pour la placer contre son intimité palpitante.

 **_ Ne fait rien…, rien d'autre Roronoa-ya~ hn…, regarde-moi…**

J'obéis à ses mots dit entre deux soupirs et lentement je m'immisce en lui grâce à sa main qui guide mon sexe désireux.  
Tranquillement il s'empale, ondule du bassin et se cambre pour –par la suite, être complètement rempli de ma pine. …Il est vraiment délectable ainsi.  
Des petits couinements s'échappent d'entre ses lèvres et donnant un à-coup pour l'entendre un peu plus, il me fusille du regard mais seulement une brève seconde, parce qu'ensuite il instaure sa première cadence.  
C'est lent mais tellement bon que je ne peux que pincer ses cuisses et masser son membre dégoulinant d'envie. Et dire que j'ai le droit de voir ça…, j'peux bien mourir heureux maintenant.

Il respire la sensualité, la luxure et la gourmandise.  
Bordel, j'ai tellement envie de le bousculer que je mords ma lèvre pour prendre sur moi. Au moins, il s'amuse et à l'air de se plaire sur mon sexe.  
En appuie sur mes abdos, j'attrape ses hanches étroites et appuyant dans le creux de ses reins, je lui demande de s'occuper aussi de ma bouche demandeuse et laissé pour compte.  
Trafalgar gémit un peu plus, accélère le mouvement et ses cris augmentent d'un cran. Putain, je l'adore !

 **_ Hn Zo-ro~ …Tu es hum… vraiment bon~ …vas-y à fond maint-enant~**

Oh Law, tu n'aurais pas dû m'dire ça parce qu'à peine tu finis ta phrase que j'te retourne déjà et te plaque à la couette.  
Là, un malin sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et pour la première fois, je bute dans son intimité serrée et chaude à souhait. Il est tellement bon… !  
Je le fais gémir – _bienheureux de cela_ \- et continuant mes aller-et-venu, j'accélère doucement jusqu'à ce que Law me supplie de le terminer.  
Le surplombant, j'en profite également pour le marquer et terminant de le déshabiller – _retirant son chandail_ -, je mords sa peau mangée par le soleil.

Il sent la fraise, les vieux bouquins et une autre chose parfaite.  
Je bute contre ses parois sensibles, tantôt doucement tantôt brutalement et l'effet escompter se montre. Il est tellement beau…, jamais dans mes rêves je n'aurais pu imaginer pareil expression.  
Sincèrement, je n'en reviens pas et rien que pour ça, j'augmente la cadence et ce noiraud s'accroche à la couette sous lui.  
Ses mèches éparpillées, j'écarte l'une d'elle et frôlant sa joue de mon pouce, je le vois mordre celui-ci dans un sourire vicieux et mon doigt picore divinement.  
Pinçant sa cuisse de mon autre main, on s'accorde parfaitement et frappant plus fortement, je réussis à lui tirer d'autres gémissements plus forts.

 **_ Law~**

 **_ Plus vite hum…, Zoro-ya~ c'est super…**

Cognant ses parois sensibles un peu plus fort, j'entre et sort à ma convenance. Il se cambre comme pas permit et me laisse une totale emprise sur son corps.  
Je sais que je ne vais plus durer longtemps mais il est tellement bon que c'est intenable.  
Allant plus profondément en lui, il m'attrape pour que nous partagions un baiser enflammé et si je continue mes à-coups, je peux facilement sentir ses doigts accrocher mon omoplate.  
Butant toujours plus fort, je joue également avec sa verge et saisissant de cela, je réussis à le faire venir une seconde fois entre nos deux corps.  
Sa respiration n'est plus, la mienne est entrecoupée de soupir et mordant sa mâchoire, je me libère en lui.

Il s'est contracté si rapidement que je n'ai pas su me retenir. Il me tenait si fermement en lui que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de jouir dans son intimité.  
M'écroulant dans son cou, je respire son parfum particulier mélangé à notre sueur et marquant ici et là sa peau, ma prise se resserre sur sa taille alors que je me retire doucement.  
Un dernier soupir me frôle l'oreille et attrapant ses mèches de jais, je tourne son visage vers le mien pour reprendre ses lèvres.  
Bordel, j'en reviens pas ! J'embrasse Trafalgar Law, mon adorable inconnu aperçu des mois plus tôt.  
Je peux facilement sentir mon cœur battre à cent et quand je roule sur le côté, je fixe mon plafond et reprend mes esprits. J'adore cette soirée.

 **_ Es-tu déjà épuisé, Roronoa-ya~ !?** Marmonne Law alors qu'il se met sur le ventre pour m'exposer son fessier parfait – _même si ce n'est pas voulu_ -.

 **_ Je reprends seulement ma respiration. Tu fais exprès de me provoquer !?**

 **_ Est-ce que ça fonctionne !?**

Bordel c'est le diable incarné ce type et je suis prêt à sauter à pied joint pour le rejoindre dans son monde.

 **_ Parfaitement. …Attend, y'a un truc que je dois savoir. … …Tu le fais souvent avec des personnes que tu ne connais pas !?** Je demande alors. C'est vrai après tout, lui et moi on ne se connait pas et je lui ai sauté dessus.

 **_ Eh bien, disons que je t'avais déjà remarqué et je mettais renseigné auprès de cuisinier-ya~. …C'est là qu'il m'a dit que je ne te laissais pas indifférent.**

 **_ Quoi !? …Il ne savait pas se taire celui-là !**

 **_ S'il l'avait fait, on ne se parlerait pas encore et ça m'attristerait. …Au faite, il m'a dit que vous étiez sorti ensemble mais tu sais, je ne le laisserais pas te reprendre si jamais l'envie lui prenez. Maintenant que je t'ai, j'te garde Roronoa-ya~… Bon anniversaire~**

 **_ Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi, Doc'.**

Cette phrase sort d'elle-même et parce que je suis satisfait de ses mots, je lui saute de nouveau dessus ! Je crois que je passe l'un de mes meilleurs anniversaires.  
Du moins, c'est le premier qui n'est pas commun aux autres. …C'est vrai quoi, j'ai flashé sur un parfait inconnu depuis des mois et le jour de mon anniversaire, je le retrouve dans ma chambre et lui saute dessus.  
Trafalgar Law, je sais que je ne suis pas prêt de le lâcher maintenant.

 **.**

Des coups à ma porte se font et si je reste appuyé sur ce mur près de mon lit, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de bouger.  
Il est un peu moins de 23 heures et si Law est parti à la douche – _lieu que je n'ai pas pu rejoindre_ -, je préfère l'attendre plutôt que de voir quiconque.  
J'espère sincèrement qu'il reviendra nu, en se dandinant et en me grimpant dessus – _encore_ -.  
…Ou pas, puisque l'autre à ma porte insiste et rapidement j'entends des cris que je reconnais facilement.  
Soupirant avec force, j'enfile un pantalon et un t-shirt retrouvé à terre et avant que je ne sorte de cette chambre, je m'en vais à la salle d'eau prévenir mon noiraud.

 **_ Tu en as mis du temps à ouvrir, tu foutais quoi !?**

Qui parle !? Le cook, évidemment. De qui est-il accompagné !? De Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Robin et Bart'.  
Me grattant l'arrière du crâne, je réponds un truc bien emmerdant à ce doré et s'ils s'installent tous dans mon salon, je les vois également me fixer avec insistance.

 **_ Alors, où est notre cadeau d'anniversaire !? Il t'a plu au moins, tu en as fait quoi !?** Chantonne gaiement cet abruti de love-cook.

 **_ Est-ce que vous êtes tous dans la combine !?** Je demande alors.

 **_ Évidemment ! Sanji a dit que tu l'aimais bien et comme on ne savait pas quoi faire pour ton anniversaire on a décidé de parler à Traffy. Il est sympa et il a tout de suite accepté. C'est quelqu'un de bien, j'en suis sûr. Où est-il !? Vous ne vous êtes pas disputé, pas vrai !**

Luffy ou comment monopoliser la conversation.  
Disputé avec Law !? Bon Dieu, y'a pas moyen alors secouant la tête de droite à gauche, je lance un fin sourire à mon meilleur ami.

 **_ Vous êtes con sérieusement, mais…-**

 **_ Mais !? Oh Law, tu es là… tu pourras partager le gâteau avec nous dans ce cas.**

Regardant derrière moi après les mots de Sanji, je vois mon beau brun appuyé contre l'arcade qui sépare salon et couloir.  
Putain, c'est une bombe humaine et il est à moi, du moins je vais tout faire pour qu'il le soit à présent. Il a revêtu son gilet noir – _merde, je sais pas ce que j'ai avec ça_ \- et sérieusement, j'ai de nouveau envie de me l'approprier.

 **_ Avec plaisir. Roronoa-ya~ je peux rester !?**

 **_ Si tu restes pas, j'te séquestre.**

M'approchant de lui, je le fixe sans ciller et lui volant un baiser sans rien contrôler, je lui donne un rictus vicieux en guise de réponse.  
Cela n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire et j'aurais continué notre petite entrevue si ce putain de cook ne nous avez pas interrompu.

 **_ Oi Marimo, tu fous quoi ! Bon sang, t'es une vraie bête, t'as déjà essayé de lui sauter dessus ! …Law sérieusement méfie-toi de lui, si tu ne le dresse pas à minimum, il va te manger.**

Si tu savais cook, je les déjà dévoré et il était consentant. Trafalgar ne répond que d'un sourire gentil – _non attendez, il peut sourire gentiment !?-_ et moi, je ne fais que me dire que si je n'arrête pas immédiatement, c'est moi qui vais être totalement sous l'emprise de cet apprenti Doc'.

 **_ Quoiqu'il en soit, joyeux anniversaire Zoro ! Sanji, on peut manger le gâteau maintenant !?** Demande Luffy d'un ton boudeur.

 **_ Va chercher les assiettes, je le découpe !** Répond ce blond.

Je ne sais pas quelle sorte d'anniversaire je vis à cet instant mais, je ne le changerais pour rien au monde.  
Pis ce gâteau-là, j'ai envie de l'étaler sur mon noiraud et de…, faut que j'arrête avec les idées perverses immédiatement, du moins pour ce soir mais, Law m'aguiche volontairement – _je crois_ -.  
Prenant tous place dans le salon – _autour du gâteau_ -, je vois Trafalgar discuter avec Sanji et Bartolomeo et moi qui ne fait que le fixer, je me dis qu'aujourd'hui est à graver d'une pierre blanche.

 **[…]  
**

* * *

 **Terminé.**

Alors !? J'ai bon ou pas !? ça vous a plu !? Personnellement, j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'avais hâte de le publier ! Sincèrement, je croise les doigts pour que ça vous plait!

Je vous embrasse et à bientôt !

 **L.**


End file.
